


Haven

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Series: SUN [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns
Summary: Sometimes nightmares are not as worse as the feeling of not talking about them with the one you truly adore.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around the same time as SUN (the very first chapter, that's it), not in continuation but somewhat connected to it.

A thud woke you up to the night sky outside your window. You looked at your phone that lit up with Robin’s face from One Piece, reading the time as 1:15 am.

No one was supposed to be home and Friday would’ve let you know in case there was an intrusion. You looked around your room and then outside your window but couldn’t find anything suspicious lurking around. As sleep had already left you by now, you decided to have a hot cup of tea before she thought of coming back to your bed.

The small kitchen in The Dorm was stacked with morning essentials but you were out of tea. You groaned at the idea of having to travel up to the dining hall to get one cup of tea for a good minute before stepping into the elevator.

The doors reflected your dark grey tank top and black shorts over the skin shining under the bright lights in the elevator. Tying your messy hair into a bun, you walked out into the hall, walking straight for the kitchen.

“Hey, Y/N.” Loki glanced up from whatever he was reading and then went back to it.

“‘Sup,” you replied, still heading for the kitchen.

It took you five seconds to stop and go back out to the hall to where he wore the same perplexed look like you.

“Why are you up so late?” Both of you spoke in unison.

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to be on a mission?” Your voice was still under the sleep’s influence.

Loki exhaled sharply, his eyes wearing a dark.

“I was grounded.”

You brought two mugs full of chamomile tea to the sofa and sat right next to the God, who finally kept down the copy of the quite controversial book, Chariot of Gods. You couldn’t help but smile as the irony hit you.

“I thought you were a heavy sleeper, given that you snored through the turbulence on our way home last week.”

Loki smirked as he took a sip of the piping hot tea. With the first gulp, his facial muscles relaxed as they let the liquid work its way through the body, warming every cell by the second, even if the warmth was just for a moment.

“Hey! I’d taken a good amount of beating that day. Participating in both offence and defence takes a toll on me. But I’m glad I was able to do more damage to those galactic pirates than they did to us.”

You looked down your mug before whispering, “And I only snore when I’m dead tired.”

Loki chuckled as he took another sip.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Oh no, you didn’t. I heard a thud and suddenly I wa-”

You stopped as you looked at Loki’s eyes trying to catch yours and say something.

“Oh,” you realised it actually was Loki who made that sound, “is everything alright?”

His gaze faltered. He drew his eyes away into nothing as fingers caressed the rim of the mug. You sat there in silence, not moving a muscle, patient as ever.

“I had a nightmare,” Loki finally spoke.

Your instincts took over your body as you moved your hand onto his back, giving him an empathetic rub.

“And that’s it.” He snapped out of it at your touch and gulped his tea down in one go.

“I’m going to get some sleep now. You should too. No one likes you when you’re cranky even it’s really fun to watch the chaos you create.” Loki said as he took the book in his hand and stood up to go back to The Dorm.

“Loki, I love it when you make it seem you’re trying to get under my skin but I’ve kissed you long enough once to know when you’re stalling.”

He didn’t look at you but his reflection in the frameless window in front of you could tell he was not enjoying the conversation.

“All I’m saying is, I’ve had a few nightmares of my own and it helps to talk about them. I’ll be here if you need me.”

The rest of the night and early morning went by on the sofa as you read all the magazines on the coffee table. You didn’t know when the sleep had come back and hit you in the face for you woke up at 6 in the evening, with the sun already setting outside the window of your room.

You had been carefully tucked into your blanket with your rabbit plushie kept by your side. The mission was to go on for three days so there could only have been one person to do that.

You showered and went up to the hall to make yourself something to eat, only to be welcomed by the aroma of something delicious cooking in the kitchen.

“I hate this. I really hate this.” You found Loki standing right by the sofa where you’d been sitting last night with a few of your favourite dishes presented elegantly on the coffee table.

“What? You hate cooking garlic bread and pasta?”

“No,” he said with a straight face as he took your arms into his hands, feeling them up and down, “this absurd swelling in my chest since last night when I left you here. I couldn’t calm myself down the entire day and wanted to stab someone but I didn’t. Then I realised I just wanted to talk to you. This is the first time it’s happened. And I’m usually quite vocal about what I feel.”

You chuckled and nodded.

“Oh! Yes, you are. Believe me.”

“I don’t like the restlessness building up inside me.” He furrowed his brows in concern as he looked at you with questions in his eyes.

“Then please allow someone, if not me, to help you.”

He sighed. For the first time since he’d made this planet his new home, he let go of a chain binding a part of his heart together.

“So, you saw shadows coming for you,” you whispered as you put your empty teacup down and curled up into the couch next to Loki, who had his head resting on the arch, staring at the ceiling. You turned towards him, resting your own head on the sofa’s arch, taking in every single detail.

“Not just any shadows. They were Asgardians, Frost Giants, Kree, all the people I have hurt or killed or worse, left for dead. All of them coming after me. Well, that’s what I thought they were coming after until I heard her voice.”

You were about to ask him when the answer hit you simultaneously.

“Frigga!” You let out the name with a soft gasp.

You could see his eyes moist up, as the blue and greens diluted from your point of view.

“She kept calling my name, telling me to find a safe place. She said, 'it’s dangerous here, my son. You have to get out of here. Find a safe haven and in Valhalla’s name, let the sun shine on you again.’ She didn’t let them touch me all the while they devoured her right in front of my eyes.”

You carefully put your hand over his, giving him a moment with his thoughts.

After a while, he turned his hand to entwine your fingers with his, letting you know, the worst was over now.

“I don’t have any experience in this field and it sounds and feels quite cheesy but I really hope this makes you feel a little better tonight,” you said as you wrapped your arms around him, kissing his cheek and jaw.

He smiled at your touch.

“Don’t entice me, love. I won’t be able to stop.”

Happy to know you could do that to him, you kissed him again on his neck this time, forcing a growl out of his throat.

His arms took you by surprise as they lifted to up and onto his lap. His lips caught yours, taking in everything they had to offer.

His palm held your neck as his thumb grazed your jaw while the other hand lifted you up as he stood up, allowing you to wrap your legs around him.

Without a delay, you two were in your room, at the edge of the bed, leaning into each other, tongues dancing for dominance.

You felt your bed below you as Loki planted his sculpted body over yours. Parting with your lips, he found his way to your neck and shoulders, looking for your most sensitive parts. The first kiss just the nape of your neck did for you.

“Oh, God!” You let out in the midst of playful pleasure.

“Yes?” Loki chuckled, his breath tingling the areas his tongue had just marked.

“You really have no idea how powerful you are, Y/N. No idea at all,” he spoke as his cold hands found their way under your T-shirt. That cold sensation on your hot body drove you to a new height.

“God, you are so hot it feels like I’m touching a star with my bare hands,” he whispered, planted kissed on your shoulders while messaging your hips.

“And you are so cold that I feel I’m going for a skinny dip in the Atlantic.”

He stopped for a moment to face you with a concerned look.

“Is that good?”

You chuckled, “It’s beyond great!”

You fell asleep in his arms tonight. Sleep had come in early she hadn’t waited for an invitation tonight. Loki was still playing with your hair as he watched you sleep, his hands slowly grazing your cheeks in between.

“I’d asked her what she meant by haven. Because the only ones I’d been taught about were Asgard and Valhalla. What could she have possibly meant about the sun? When I thought I wouldn’t ever know, she’d turned into stardust before the shadows could swallow her completely and took to me a familiar hill overlooking an ocean.”

Loki smiled as he heard your tiny snores.

“She smiled her best smile and pointed to you, Y/N.”

He planted a deep kiss on your forehead, making you curl further into him and let out a sleepy 'Loki, stop. I’m not cranky.’

“You are my haven, Y/N.”


End file.
